1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of vinyl- or allyl-containing compounds. Such vinyl- or allyl-containing compounds are useful typically as semiconductor materials, raw materials for functional polymers, intermediates for the synthetic preparation of fine chemicals such as pharmaceutical preparations and agricultural chemicals, and intermediate materials for organic chemicals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain processes have been known as processes for the preparation of vinyl- or allyl-containing silicon compounds or amine compounds such as vinylsilanes, allylsilanes, silyl vinyl ethers, silyl allyl ethers, and allylamines. Allylsilanes or vinylsilanes, for example, have been prepared by reacting chlorosilane with an allyl (or vinyl) magnesium Grignard reagent (J. Org. Chem., 1957, 22, 1200). Chlorosilane used in this process, however, is difficult to handle. In addition, such allyl (or vinyl) magnesium Grignard reagents (allylating or vinylating agents) are expensive. Silyl vinyl ethers or silyl allyl ethers have been prepared, for example, by using chlorosilane as a raw material (Tetrahedron, 1989, 45, 2649). This process also uses chlorosilane which is difficult to handle, as in the above-mentioned process. Diallylamine has been prepared, for example, by a process of reacting allyl chloride with a primary amine (Russ. Chem. Bl., 2000, 49, 431). This process, however, uses an equivalent amount of sodium hydroxide and thereby invites by-production of a large quantity of salts.